


Cry Those Dry Tears

by Ya_pal_janet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_pal_janet/pseuds/Ya_pal_janet
Summary: The capital of a small country was known for its technological advancements, education, and equality for the second sexes. A large part of this is thanks to the Towa family. One of the richest families in the country. Thanks to them the city has been able  flourish and prosper, so much so that people began calling the town 'Towa City'But of course all good things come to an end. Monaca Towa, the youngest child of the Towa family, and Her tutor Nagito Komaeda learn this first hand after the attack on Towa city. Which leads to their escape onto Jabberwock island. Where the two of them find residence and work in a small hotel on the island. and possibly find love ;)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Towa Monaca, Towa Monaca & Utsugi Kotoko
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. something about how the fire burns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first ever abo and Danganronpa work. Most of the characters with be ooc in my writing. the setting is supposed to be steampunk meets more fantasy.
> 
> sadly this fic can't be updated as often since i just sorta wrote on a whim and i haven't actually planned a lot of it out. But that does not meant it 'won't' get updated! it just means it'll be a bit of a wait for new uploads!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

The capital was known for vast wealth. Architecture like palaces towers over the area with bright colors and spirals acting as decoration. A rich culture founded on behalf of education and equality. The capital was to prime places for anyone of the second sexes to find work. Discrimination based on such was practically nonexistent at this point in the capital. 

The capital had always been left unnamed for no particular reason, but if you asked anyone living there they would refer to it as Towa City. This was primarily because of one of the wealthiest families in the town.

The Towa family had offered many technological advancements in the last century. Steam-powered machinery had found a home for work in the capital thanks to them. Each child of the family grew to be an even better version of their parents, which only led to more prosperity for the capital.

And of course, such an expectation was not exempt for Monaca Towa. The youngest child of the Towa family had shown great promise in her education but had yet to present as her secondary sex.

So we found her joined with her tutor in the Towa family's home library. The library was vast and filled to the brim with modern and classic literature, it holds some of the earliest designs for steam-powered machines.

“Why do I have to learn about any of this. I won't even be meeting with anyone for business for the next couple of weeks. The only one who visits me often is Kotoko,” Monaca whines out from her small desk.

“I understand your grievances about our current lesson. But it is necessary knowledge sense you’ll be presenting sooner or later, and proper education on manners is important,” her tutor responded in and understanding tone

He was a bit of a strange one in Monaca’s opinion. He was sickly omega not much younger than her older brother. White hair that never settled down, and a lean body that appeared to only be skin and bones. Komaeda had a strange belief in hope, but Monaca didn't mind all that much. Sure it was annoying at times, but he was the only one who was ever nice to her and enjoyed talking with her.

“All of these rules just to greet someone is just stupid,” she pouts, folding her arms over her chest.

“They're not stupid, Monaca. They are tradition. And just because the capital is advanced and progressive, that does not mean other cities are or agree with our ideals. We have to respect that, especially you since you’re supposed to take up a job with your father soon,” Komeda responds flatly. He never seemed annoyed with her or talked down to her. He just explained things.  
“But I haven’t even presented. I’m not expected to act on any of these things until I do,” she responds moodily.

“That’s the thing though. You’ll present eventually, and you have to know certain things. If you are to be an Alpha then you’ll greet with a handshake. If you are a Beta you’ll need to greet with a sight bow. And if you are an Omega a full bow is necessary. I understand right now it doesn’t seem important, but it will be soon, so you need to know ahead of time,” He retorts, keeping his voice level.

“Fine, the manners I can understand, but why the heats and ruts already? They won’t affect me until I come of age or whatever,” she pouts.

“On the contrary, once you present you will possibly have heats or ruts. You’ll have them for most of your life after that, but other people won’t be affected by them until you come of age. Until then they’ll most likely sense that you are in pain and want to help since you are a child,” he answers with a small smile.

“But what about your heats? You said most people spend it with someone or offer help if you’re a kid, but no one ever visits you or joins you when you go to those safe hotels?” Monaca asks curiously.

“Ah well, my heats are always dry due to my illness. Dry heats are similar to normal heats, but are more stress-induced and aren’t for reproduction. That’s why no one ever joins me because it doesn't lead to anything other than pain and stress. And nobody would want to share a heat with someone such as myself,” the last bit is quieter than the rest.

\-----

That conversation was about two weeks ago. Two weeks before the bombings, and the attack on Towa city.

Nagito had just finished packing his bag for the hotel. There had been guests scheduled to visit during this week. So to not be a distraction he was going to take his leave for a “Heat Hotel” down in the city. It was good to be packed a day in advance just in case his heat decided it wanted to come a little early.

But then the ground shook. 

Hard.

Loud.

It knocked him to the floor of the servants’ tower and shook violently. Nagito tried to step up to see what was happening from outside his window. He looked and something immediately caught his eye.

A large number of smoke clouds surrounded screaming fires in the southern half of the city. This was an attack. With another violent shake, he was thrown to the ground. Filled with panic he knew he had to escape his heat bag and had enough supplies to get him to the next town, and he had enough money in savings to last him a few weeks.

As he stood up on shaky legs he reached for the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Hurrying down the stairs in a panic. A few other servants and maids were throwing things together in their rooms before hurrying out like him.

As he ran as fast as his frail body could carry him he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. Then another violent shake occurred, but this time it was stronger. Nagito could feel the walls shake harder than ever. He heard heavy crashing and could smell smoke and burning wood.

Luckily for him, there seemed to be no debris near him. But a gut feeling told him that the Towa building had been hit.

He got himself up for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour and began steadily running again. He had gotten to the main floor where even more screams could be heard. Servants running towards exits as debris from the building crashed down. 

The library seemed practically destroyed as he ran past it. Fear in his gut told him to check inside. Monaca was always inside the library when the Utsugis were not here. What would make this time different?

With all of his strength he had left he pried open the heavy wooden doors and rushed in. There was a small fire eating at the shelves on the west side, and a giant chunk of ceiling and beams had crashed down in the center. All he could smell was dust and burning wood and books, and not Monica's usually childlike scent of poppies and fresh grass.

Panic raced through him when he heard crying and screams from the large pile of rubble in the center. He rushed towards it searching for the source of the cries. He dug through the collapsed ceiling piles until the crying grew louder and he saw Monaca’s vibrant grew curls from under the rubble.

Gently he brushed more of the ruined ceiling aside and touched her head. She tried to move but was trapped under the pile and it only made her crying worse.

“Monaca, listen to me. I need you to hold as still as possible. I’m going to try and lift some of the wood, ok?”

“Oh-o-ok,’ she managed to huff out between tears and sobs, her voice stuttering as she took shaky breaths.

Nagito tried not to be broken by the child’s sobs. He wanted to help her but was afraid his frail form wouldn’t be able to save her in time. He mustered up enough force to try and lift the plaster off the front end of her body, freezing her arms and face. The fire on the west side had grown in this time and began crawling closer to the two of them.

With enough might, he grabbed Monaca’s torso and tugged her legs free. She went limp in his arms still crying out in pain. She couldn’t walk, so he reached around for his bag and grabbed at a towel he placed in there. Carrying Monaca bridal style, he managed to try the towel as a sling around his body to help support her.

He began to move as fast as he could out of the library with Monaca strapped to him. Her tears were still falling as heavy shakes were felt in the ground.

Nagito was able to find a nondestroyed exit and ran through. exiting the building Nagito could see the fires and hear the screams of the town’s people. He couldn't look back though, he just ran as fast as he could. Trying to reach the forests.

Panting breaths, blurry vision, soft sobs, and pain joins hand in hand with their escape. The closest town would be on Jabberwock island since Towa City was a port town. Fearing the bridge may be destroyed Nagito tried to run even faster. Monaca didn’t weigh much, but any extra weight on Nagito’s lean frame would have slowed him down regardless.

A horse or cart would be greatly appreciated at this point. He slowly started feeling the strings of preheating in his gut and the cramping pain that came with it. The forest was slowly coming to an end and he was reaching closer to the harbor.

Monaca kept letting out whimpers of pain. Nagito tried to satiate her with a calm scent and smoothing over her hair. He was never good at comfort but hoped at least this simple gesture would help.

“It’ll be ok, Monaca. We’re almost at the harbor. I have money for a boat ride if we need it,” He said reassuringly. Monaca just hummed and nodded her head.

The harbor luckily hadn’t been attacked yet, but it smelled of stress, dread, and panic. Affecting Monaca as she curled closer into him and whimpered. Nagito ran towards the docks. He found a man sitting in a row-boat. 

“Hello,” He bowed as far as he could with Monaca in hand “ I was wondering if you could give me and her a ride to Jabberwock Island/ I’ll be able to pay whatever fare you want,” Nagito pleaded.

The man looked tough, he seemed to tower over Nagito even when sitting. He certainly was more muscular than Nagito, to say the least. His black pointy hair almost resembled cat ears.

“Yeah, sure. I was planning to head back there with this load of cargo. Some extra weight couldn’t hurt. You two probably weigh the same as it anyway,” He says cheerfully and reaches to shake one of Nagito’’s hands.

“Thank you so much,” Nagito says relieved.

“Any time. The name’s Nekomaru Nidai,” he says with a smile.

“Nagito Komaeda and this is Monaca,” he doesn't give her last name just in case this man isn’t a fan of the Towas.

Nagito settles into the boat without trouble. Monaca Is just about asleep in his arms. He can still hear the bombs in the background and tries not to think about the panic and destruction.

“Who would do such a thing?” he mumbles to himself, eyes downcast.

“Not sure, but it’ll be one pile of shit to clean up,” Nidai responds.

“Oh, do you work for the city’s environmental cleanliness group?” Nagito asks curiously.

“Nah, but I do a lot of community service, and it helps train the team,” He responds nonchalantly.

“Team?” He questions.

“Yep, work as a coach and manager for small teams over on Jabberwock. Community service is an unorthodox way to train, but it seems to help them. Plus they like to visit the mainland sometimes” He comments.

“How interesting,” Nagito replies.

They continue to talk about his team for a little while before Nagito drifts to sleep with Monaca. He is awoken with a stiff shake on his shoulder. Monaca shaken awake too, and groans at this rude awakening as well.

“Alright, we made it! Looks like we aren’t the only ones either,” he gestures to a couple of larger boats.

“I- Thank you so much, Nidai. How much would you like for the fair?” He asks in a concerned tone.

“Ah it was nothing, You can keep your coins,” He responds with a smile.

“I- um really but you-” Nagito stutters in defiance but is shut up with a wave of Nidai’s hand “Thank you.”

\-----  
It was getting dark out as the two of them left the boat. Nagito’s preheat was in full swing thanks to the stress of the attack. He knew he could spend the night outside like this. In preheat with a wounded child wasn’t a position he wanted to be in if someone tried to attack him.

So he tried knocking at all the inns and hotels he could find. They all seemed to be filled up with the influx of people from Towa city. But he couldn’t just keep wandering around as it got darker and darker out.

Finally, he reached the last inn he could find. “Monomi’s inn” sounded cute, hopefully, they would have some space. He took a deep breath as he entered the main room. Preheat nearing the beginnings of actual heat soon.

“Hello” bowing again with Monaca Attached to him “would you possibly have any space for us to stay?” He asked as nicely as he could through the pain of his cramps.

“I’m sorry, all of our rooms are full for the night,” The man replies sternly.

“Please anything will do, all of the other hotels were full and this girl and I need to rest before we can go to a hospital,” Nagito practically begged, “I'll pay you however much you want,” he says near tears. The cramps were getting worse.

“All we have is an empty closet, are you sure?” the man at the counter asks.

“Yes,” Nagito answers with all the vigor he has left.

And so the brunette man at the counter leads him to a small closet. the small space only has a bucket and a flickering single light.

“Well, this is it,” The man comments uneasily, scratching the back of his neck.

“Thank you,” Nagito says as calmly as possible.

\----

Firstly he sets Monaca down, back supported against the wall. He lays the towel gently over her legs. Which are bruised with deep purples and blues. He winces at the sight.

“Monaca, I have a few painkillers, they won’t get rid of all the pain, but they’ll make it manageable,” He says softly.

“O-ok,” She agrees with a stutter. She swallows them down with the swig of water from Nagito’s thermis.

Although the room is cramped Nagito knows a nest would be necessary by the morning. He reaches in his bag and pulls out his soft blankets and begins making his nest. It's small and the walls are hardly built up, but it’s enough. He gives Monaca a blanket and helps her remove her shoes and socks. He removes his cloak and vest along with his shoes. The two of them try to rest easy for the night.


	2. reminds me of how I'll one day be an Urn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recovering from the attacks on Towa City, Monaca and Nagito try to settle in at Monomi's Inn.

\-----  
Nagito wakes up in a burning heat. A clouded fever surrounds his head. He feels dizzy, tired, and hot. God, it is so hot. He tries looking around but the small closet is still dark after he blew out his candle last night.

His head feels as though it is filled with cotton and he’s been placed on top of burning coals. He’s sweating buckets underneath his shirt and pants. Despite the burning heat everywhere in his body, this feeling is not unfamiliar.

No, he knows this feeling all too well. It’s a dry heat.

Only a few years after he presented as Omega they had diagnosed him. There hasn't been much research on the illness yet. all they knew was that his body would weaken rapidly, his hair and skin would turn a sickly pale white, and due to all this biological stress on his body, it would cause his heats to be dry.

He knows it’s not the worst that could happen to him, but it sure feels like it. Heat crawls at his skin as the dizziness and nausea grow stronger. Lucky for him the room already came with an old empty bucket if his nausea got worse.

He tries to reach for his thermos so he can drink some water when a knock comes at the door.

“C-come in,” He says with a tired and raspy voice.

The door opens and there stands the man at the counter from last night surrounded by early morning light.

\----

Hajime had just begun work when he heard the reports of attacks on the capital. The small staff at the Monomi Inn were horrified at the thought. They also knew what it meant for business.

Jabberwock island was the closest populated area to the capital. Which meant they'd be getting an influx of refugees looking to stay the night. Some hardly had enough money for the night stay. Some people just asked to sleep in the hallways and said they’d be gone by morning. And then some asked to sleep in a dingy supply closet.

Hajime couldn’t feel worse for the two of them. The omega, well he assumes he’s an omega given how he bowed, looked exhausted, and in physical pain. The young girl he was holding had tears streaming down her face and let out small whimpers as they had walked to the small closet.

Of course, other customers looked worse for wear, but by now Mikan had done her best before sending them to the hospital. Mahiru and Sonia were checking on the ones with internal damage so they could ask for a professional to come to the hotel soon.

It seems however Hajime got the best draw of the stick and only had to check on the white-haired omega and the child with him. Was she his daughter? They didn't look all that similar and he looked fairly young to have a kid, but Hajime is not one to judge.

As Hajime knocks on the closet door he gets a strained ‘come in’. As he turned the knob he was hit with a strong scent of clovers and lilies. The strange thing though was that there was a sour note to it, something bitter, and something wrong.

Hajime notices the small nest of blankets and the little girl resting on the wall. The man on the floor looks out of breath and is sweating heavily.

“Are you alright, sir?”

“Oh, he’s having his heat. He usually says it’s not a big deal since they’re always dry,” the girl responds sleepily. 

Hajime mentally panics, one thing you're taught about in the service industry is how to help someone in heat or rut. Usually, he’d be helping with a rut, since you never know how well an alpha handling an omega in heat would go. But this little girl said it was dry? Always dry? He didn’t know much about dry heats but he knew they were stress-induced. This guy only had dry ones? That couldn’t be good.

“If you’d like I could go get Tsumiki, she’s our on-staff nurse,” Haime asked worriedly.

“There i-is no reason to do that for someone such a-as myself. If you could, please allow her to help Monaca here. I believe her legs are severely d-damaged and possibly broken,” He huffs out from the floor.

Hajime steps into the closet a bit more. He bends down to face the girl, Monaca, and takes a look at her legs. They’re horribly bruised purples and blues seem to take up her entire lower legs.

“Is it alright if I pick you up and take you to Tsumiki’s office?” Hajime asks carefully. If she is this man’s child separation could be a problem. He has heard of parents being more protective of their children in heat.

“Mhm,” she hums in agreement.

He reaches to carry her bridal style like the man was the night before. She holds onto his shoulders as he tries to avoid touching the bruises on her legs. Luckily for him, Mikan works on the first floor so it shouldn’t be a long walk.

“You shouldn’t worry about Mr. Komaeda. He says he usually spends his heats alone since they’re dry. Doesn’t want to be a burden or something like that. But he knows what he’s doing no worries,” she mumbles sleepily into his shoulder.

If anything that just makes him worry even more. Burden? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Well, he’d have to ponder it later since they’ve reached Mikan’s office. Hajime kicks the door a little since he can’t really knock at the moment.

“Mikan, I've got another patient you need to look at!” he raises his voice so she’ll hear him through the heavy wood door.

“Coming, H-Hajime!” He can hear her fast-paced steps through the door as she opens it.

“C-c-come In!” she says when she sees Monaca in his arms. 

Hajime sets Monaca down on the cot in the room. She rubs her eyes at the bright light coming from the nurse’s room. Her hair is a frizzy and curly mess. The black dress she is wearing has tears and rips near the hem and sleeves.

“H-he-hello I’m Mikan T-tsu-Tsumiki,” she greets Monaca with a bow. “Can y-you please ex-explain what happened to your legs?” Mikan questions with concern.

“Um, well, a bomb hit my home or close to it, and the ceiling fell in. I was underneath it and I was crushed and trapped under it for a little bit,” she mumbles to mikan looking down into her lap. “Komaeda had to carry me the whole way after he pulled the rubble off of me,”

Hajime couldn’t even imagine it. This little girl was crushed under an entire ceiling? She couldn’t even walk on her own? Hajime feels a small surge of anger at the people responsible for the attacks for Monaca's sake. He can hear Mikan let out a surprised whimper at the idea too.

“Well, the on-only way for me-me to know h-how damaged y-your legs are is to feel for any bones. If I can’t feel a major split th-that’s good. It means you’ll only have a sm-small break or fracture. If that’s the-the case we'll just need to put you in a cast o-or a sp-splint,” Mikan informs.

Hajime steps out for a drink of coffee while Mikan does her check-up. What a mess these attacks will be to clean up. Jabberwock can't house this many refugees for long. The island does have plenty of space to build on, but that’s near the mountains and supplies are harder to get there.

Not to mention the capital being in ruins. Rebuilding everything would cost a fortune. And then of course there’s the need to locate the dead and give them proper burials. Maybe a plus of all this would be the housing market going up on Jabberwock, but maybe people would just go back to the mainland?

He could ponder all that a little later. Mikan was probably finishing up right about now. And Monaca couldn’t get to her room on her own.

“W-welcome back, H-Hajime,” Mikan replies as he opens the door “ Go-Good news! It only seems like a small break in her Tibia in both legs. I-I’ve put her in a sp-splint for now, but I’ve p-placed an order for a wheelchair and casting m-material,” Mikan says happily.

“Not to bug you more, Mikan. But the man she is here with is in dry heat, and I was wondering if there were any meds for that?” Hajime asks her casually.

“They might not work for him. He’s sick with something that doesn’t even have a name yet he said, so it might not help,” Monaca says, perking up a bit.

“If h-he’s sick then I should check on him a little bit. Dry heats can l-lead to bad f-fevers so i-if painkillers d-don’t work I can t-try to get something for that,” Mikan responds worriedly.

\----

Hajime holds Monaca in his arms as he leads Mikan to the supply closet. When she opens the door, the bitter clover scent lingers even stronger than the last time. Hajime admits the smell is quite nice without the bitter notes. It reminded him of rolling down vast hills when he was a child.

Mikan slowly walks over to Komaeda. She kneels down and is slowly whispering to him to try to soothe him in the mess of a heat he was in. Hajime set Monaca down as soft as possible.

“W-would you like a cool shower? It’ll h-help even out y-your body temperature for a l-little bit. A heating p-pack can help the c-cramps. O-or candied g-ginger and hot raspberry t-tea?” She asks him questions in rapid-fire, without a breath in between.

“A shower would be nice, but you don’t really don’t have to do all of this for me,” he responds in a tired tone.

“N-nonsense! You’re in pain. I-if I didn’t h-help I’d feel r-really bad!” she replies with more vigor than Hajime has seen in a while.

“Monaca, are okay with waiting here, or would you like to go somewhere else?” Hajime asks. He personally didn’t want to leave her in a dark supply closet.

“I’m a little hungry. It’s too dark in here anyway,” she comments.

“Ah, Monaca there’s some small bits of food in my bag if you’re hungry,” Komaeda responds softly. Mikan has him hoisted on her shoulder. He’s slipping a little, but Mikan powers through.

\----  
Tsumiki is much stronger than she appears. She carries him all the way to the bathhouse area of the hotel without a stutter in movement. Her scent is determined which is oddly enough comforting. She smells like hand sanitizer and rosemary. He lets out a few groans here and there from the walk over, but he’ll survive, he has before.

“This r-room has the s-single private showers. All y-you have to do is turn the k-knob to the h-hot or cold s-side,” she says softly.

“T-thank you, Tsumiki. I just have one more question. What’s the name of the alpha that took Monaca to you?” he asked tiredly.

“Oh, t-that’s Hajime Hinata. He works t-the front d-desk,” she says curiously.

“Can you tell him thank you for helping Monaca while I'm in this state?” he looks up at her.

“O-Of course,” Mikan responds happily.

And with that, Nagito heads into the shower room. Removing his loose shirt and black pants. The cool water feels nice, and it's good to get all the dirt and dust out of his hair. Back when he had normal heats there would be slick down his thighs and his pheromones going haywire. He’s glad he doesn’t have to deal with that in this situation, especially with Monaca.

But the thought of never having a normal one for the foreseeable future hurts a bit. It’s not that he wants kids anytime soon. But. Having the option taken from him due to illness was a touch painful. He tries burying the thought and finishes his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, or criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions you may have! <3


	3. but right now the fire rages on

\----

Monaca was a bit strange in Hajime’s opinion. She was oddly quiet for a ten-year-old, and she kept staring at things like she wanted to dissect them and find out what's inside. But maybe that was just how quieter children acted? Most of the kids on the island were pretty noisy. Maybe since she probably grew up in a working area she got used to being quiet?

“So about this illness Komaeda has?” Hajime prompted. Monaca looked in his direction and gave him a confused look.

“What about it? He’s had it longer than I’ve known him,” Monaca replies unfazed. 

“Well, just something about his heats always being dry. That type of heat is stress-induced. So it’s concerning that he’s going through all that stress for his heats to only be dry,” Hajime responds in a questioning tone.

“He hasn’t really explained it to me. He’s just told me it’s ‘stress-induced’,” she comments with a pout.

“Could his job also be causing extra dress alongside his illness?” he asks.

“I don’t think so, he just works as a tutor and helps clean sometimes,” she rests her head on her arms.

She and he had finished their breakfast just a little while ago. She’d been quiet up to this point. It was good to know Komaeda wasn't going through too much stress at least. Hajime was surprised how articulated she speaks for a ten-year-old. Komaeda must be a good tutor, he supposes.

“Do you know anything about Jabberwock island, Monaca?” He asks, trying to drift the conversation into small talk.

“Jabberwock island is the closest area of the high population to the capital. Jabberwock island consists of five islands and the mainland. Its geography is divergent from island to island. It is possible to see mountains, deserts, beaches, waterfalls, and forests. This makes Jabberwock island a prime trade partner in natural resources. The island is surprisingly modern in part due to the fact it is close to the capital,” She huffs out in a sarcastic tone.

“Whoa, I was just asking if you knew about food and clothes and that kind of stuff. You didn’t need to quote your geography book,” He comments jokingly while scratching the back of his neck. 

“Well since Jabberwock is a prominent trade partner with the capital my teachers had me learn it,” she grumbles.

“Oh do your parents work in the trading industry,” He asks curiously.  
“Something like that,” she pouts some more.

It seems this topic is upsetting her. So Hajime tries to shift gears into something she may like better instead. He stretches his arms a bit.

“Well like I said we’ve got some pretty good food down here. The Hanamura diner has to be famous for a reason right? And then there is Beef-Beats. Which is a show a friend of mine does with a flaming guitar and cooks barbeque. It’s pretty good if you like charred meat,” he says cheerfully.

“Really?” she seems to light up at the topic. Score Hajime.

“Yep. Plenty of shows down here to see too. We’ve got a boat-load of performers who work down here,” he says animatedly.

Monaca looks elated at the idea of performers. Once Komaeda is feeling better, he’ll ask if it’s alright to take her to one. Before he can get another word in, he spots Mahiru coming down the hall.

“Good morning, Hajime. Oh, who’s this?” Mahiru asks with a cock of her head.

“I'm Monaca I’m staying with Mr. Komeda in the supply closet,” she comments politely.

“Oh, right! You had said people were sleeping there,” she says to Haime. “Hi, I'm Mahiru Koizumi. nice to meet you,” She says with a smile and mid-bow. “I work on room service and finances.”

“Oh, but you said you were here with someone. Where are they?” Mahiru questions.

“Ah, Komaeda isn’t feeling well right now. He’ll be resting or staying with Mikan for a little bit,” Hajime answers.

“Oh, alright. Monaca your dress is pretty torn up. I have some small uniforms in the back that might fit better,” she offers

“That would be very nice, thank you!” She comments over politely.

When Mahiru walks away she seems to drop it and goes back to rating on the table.

“What was that about?” has asked accusingly.

“The best way to get what you want is to approach politely. Regardless of how you actually feel. The other party needs to think you’re nice enough. Another art of trade and business,” she commented, smushed against the table.  
Hajime hadn’t known much about trade and business but was kind of unnerving how Monaca could just spew out straight quotes from a textbook. Had Komaeda taught her this stuff? Wasn’t it a bit early for a ten-year-old to know this? Most of the kids on the island just played with each other on the beaches. 

Until they presented they didn’t have to take many classes. The first few classes he had were reading, writing, math, science, and a few short geography classes. After he presented as an Alpha he got a few biology classes over the sexes and manners classes.

“Remind me not to do business with you anytime soon,” he says with caution.

“Duly noted,” he gets as a response from the table.

__

The shower had helped a good bit. He no longer had the sweats and his overall temperature had gone back to pretty normal. Tsumiki had helped him back to the supply closet and set him back in his small nest.

The candied ginger and tea helped with nausea. The heating pack she gave him was very nice as well. Right now he was slowly drifting into sleep. Tsumiki had suggested just resting and drinking water for now. She couldn’t give him any stronger painkillers without knowing more about his illness.

She said Monaca and Hinata were eating out in the main hall. so Hinata could still work the counter while watching Monaca. Nagito was glad someone had offered to watch her. He didn’t want her to see him this hopeless. He had to inspire her to do more and become something great.

But right now he also needed to sleep. And just like that sleep came over him. He never really had precise dreams. Just vague ideas, sounds, and shapes. It was peaceful. He’d take the idea of ruffled lace, or his embroidered vest over nightmares of his childhood anytime.

Different from his usual dreams was the idea of a smell behind something. Citrus? Cedar? Cologne? How strange he’s never smelt these things together before. He can’t say it's bad. Maybe oddly comforting? The only one who had comforted him was Tsumiki and she smelled closer to a scented soap than cedar.

Who was this mysterious scent?

\-----

Monaca’s legs still hurt like a fiery hell. Komaeda’s painkillers had worked a small bit last night but by now they’ve worn off. The splints on her legs just stabilized the bones and nothing more. Being carried everywhere by strangers was annoying too. She at least knew and trusted Komaeda, and Tsumiki had actively helped her and him so she sorta trusts her. Hinata had been fairly nice. He offered to take her places if she got bored, gave her some water with the food in Komaeda’s bag, and talked with her when customers weren’t leaving. But just because she trusted them meant she liked to be carried around.

“So good news is we’ll most likely have a room open for you and Komaeda by tonight,” Hinata says positively.

“Bad news is since Komaeda is in heat, Tsumiki says it’s probably not good for him to move his nest too much. So he’ll probably have to stay in the supply closet till it ends, but you can stay in a room if you want,” He offers

“I think I’ll stay with him for now,” she replies casually.

Truth be told she hated being alone. Especially in that over pompous mansion in the capital. Everything was too wide and open, it just felt so vast for her small self. At least Komaeda was usually in the library, so they would talk. 

Then there was trying to win over attention for herself so her parents might actually speak to her. With Komaeda she didn’t have to fight or be alone. So regardless if he was a sweating and overheated mess at the moment she’d rather be with him instead of an empty hotel room.

“Are there any schools here?” she asks. The silence was so annoying even if small-talk wasn’t much better it’d be a step up from silence.

“Yep, there’s the elementary and high school on the island. We haven’t gotten a university or college yet. It’s not a huge deal though since most people don’t tend to leave and just work at their family stores. I’ve heard they were working out plans for some big high school on the mainland,” he answers.

“Big high school?” she asks curiously. She hadn’t heard anything about a new school being built.

“Yeah, it’s an interesting concept at least. Supposed to have dormitories and a carriage system. Other than that I'm afraid I don't know much more about it,” he says, fiddling with his green tye under his vest.

“Komaeda probably knows more about it since he teaches,” she replies.

“I guess you’re right. It’s a unique idea they have going at least.”  
\---

One thing Monaca noted about the island when they first got here was that it was stupid hot. It was only a few miles away from the capital, it was not nearly as hot there. It was also stupid humid. She had expected that. The capital is so close to the sea, naturally brought in water. Maybe when she could walk again she could go to the beach and enjoy this weather.

Yeah, the beach always sounded since. Water to play in, sand to build, and warm sun. It all sounded better than being cooped up in a library all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, a comment, or criticism is gladly appreciated!
> 
> if you have any questions feel free to ask


	4. Burning me with its endless song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow recovery takes time and ‘patients’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I’m biting the bullet of my usual monthly updates, but hopefully this chapter can make up for the long wait. And would you look at that we actually get some world building!

\----

Hinata and Koizumi had found her a couple of books to read for the evening before she had to go to sleep. All of the staff were oddly friendly and sociable, at least for a hotel. At most of the hotels, she had gone to before the staff was hardly present other than cleaning around the area. Maybe they were just being nice since she was injured and Komaeda was in heat?

Speaking of heat, Komaeda’s scent hasn’t seemed to have left her yet. Which from her understanding of heats and ruts makes some sense. Pheromones are produced in overdrive to attract attention. Since she’d been around him more than usual she was starting to smell minty and like clovers.

When Hinata was in the supply closet earlier she had seen him scrunch up his nose at the smell after awhile. Tsumiki seemed too focused on helping him to actually react to the scent. But yeah it was pretty bitter, but the bitterness just barely clung to her.

From what she knows the bitterness is caused by distress or pain. Since dry heats are caused by stress; it was impossible that his smell wouldn’t be a little bit bitter.

Monaca herself didn’t quite have scent yet. Most children didn’t till they presented. So that might be another reason his scent is sticking so much because she didn’t really have one, to begin with. 

The hotel had a scent, but she wasn’t quite sure what it was. At some point, one smell was slightly stronger than others, but then another one would cover it up just as quickly. Highly populated places tended to do that. So many scents being in one area just tend to muddy up into one undefined smell.

The only major smells were from the staff. Koizumi smelled like apples and old books. Tsumiki smelled like a bar of soap and rosemary. Hinata had smelled fruity and sorta what she thought the beach smelled like. She had been told there was another staff working as well so maybe other smells were from them

\---

His heat was still ragging on. His fever is still fuzzing his brain. Tsumiki had told him just to rest for now, but it was getting harder to sleep with this burning heat. The cramps were still there churning his insides.

Tsumiki had told him the other staff had found some books for Monaca. He’d still have to teach her various things eventually once he was getting back to normal health. She still needed to know about modern sciences and inventions. She was his best student so far during his short period of teaching

She absorbs knowledge like a sponge even if she doesn’t enjoy the lesions. He’s surprised by how interested she was in technology. Probably her family's doing if he had to guess.

Her scent still lingers in the corner. Grassy and childlike, but it doesn't match the citrus scent that’s near the door. It’s been bugging him a bit, but not enough to be bothered by it. It’s just confusing enough, he doesn’t know who it belongs to so it's been using up any of his deductive reasoning at the moment.

But most of his pondering thoughts get smothered by the burning heat everywhere on his body and the sunder sharp pains in his gut. Hopefully, it passes by the end of this week, he feels rather useless laying on the floor wallowing in his pain.

Usually, his heat wasn’t this bad, but the strain on his body from escaping the capital and sent it into the rapid-fire. Which to be frank was a nightmare. Luckily these things only last a week at the longest. With his luck though it might be shorter. One could hope.

\-----

By the evening Hajime and Monaca had already grabbed some water, bread, and ham for a small dinner before heading back to the supply closet. Mahiru had helped Monaca change into a newer dress with little fanfare.

One of the more childish aspects to Monaca however, was the grumpy sleepiness before bed. Trying to stifle any yawns that betrayed her sleepiness. By the time she had to go back to the room, she had given in and put up a little fight.

Komaeda had been curled into himself in his small nest. Hajime had just set Monaca down against the wall and gave her an extra blanket that was to the side. He would have set her closer to Komaeda, but it’s probably not best to approach someone in pain without alerting them first. She crawls a little bit closer to his nest as Hajime leaves for the night.

\------

Her eyes are heavy as she drifts to sleep. She’s laying on one of the sides of Komeda’s nest. The soft blankets work as a nice pillow. The scent is oddly comforting. Like she was back in her home library learning some lesson that was totally bogus.

The blankets were slightly warm and it was helping her get to sleep. The new dress had been more comfortable than her older one. Probably because it didn’t have holes and tears in it. Miss Tsumiki had said the crutches, casting materials, and possibly a wheelchair.

Hopefully, Komaeda would feel better soon so they wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor in a tiny closet. A dusty old closet like this couldn’t be good for his health either. She shoves those thoughts aside for now as she drifts off into sleep.

\------  
It was way too early in the morning to start working or grab something to eat. So instead Hajime lays in bed in a sleepless fit. Tossing and turning in his blankets in the hotel’s staff rooms. So he thinks to himself. Mind running from topic to topic. It lands on a question instead.

“Who attacked the capital? Why?”

He hadn’t really thought about it much with all the hustle and bustle of helping refugees. The capital never had any major enemies. Its treaties with various countries ensured its steady development. It could have been on the basis that they allowed Omegas the same opportunities as any alpha or beta. Even then though they had never forced that idea on other countries.

From what he knew the capital and surrounding islands were a bubble of sorts compared to the outside world. But such a violent attack based on sexism? That can’t really be the cause of terrorism, could it? Or maybe it was something else entirely.

It was kind of terrifying. He’d seen how the attacks affected some of the refugees. Broken bones, illness from the inhalation of smoke, and of course evicting people from their homes. 

There hadn’t been a follow-up report in the papers on Jabberwock, and Hajime doubted any papers were running in the capital at the moment. The best he could do was help refugees. So if that meant babysitting a ten-year-old while her caretaker at the moment sleeps in a closet. Then so be it.

\----

When it becomes time to be a productive person in the morning Hajime slugged himself out of bed. Mahiru was already eating toast in the shared staff kitchen and Sonia was folding her bath towels. Chiaki had to be somewhere, but if Hajime had to guess she’s still asleep.

Soda had made a comment about it being weird that he only worked with women. Which one wasn’t true. When Nekomaru wasn’t working on team management he helped with renovations and cleaning around the building. Two, there was nothing wrong with working with women. If anything they’d probably do a better job at scaring away fussy customers at the check-in. But he figures his more passive nature is better suited for preventing heated arguments.

God he wished he could punch some of the entitled A-holes that walked into the lobby. Besides his attitude, it was better to have an alpha at the desk. Something sexist about alphas being more respectable as a guest’s host or something. To be honest it's so old they just keep it around for people outside of the capital. Never know when a traditionalist guest will walk in. 

“Morning Hajime,” Mahiru chirps from her spot at the table.

“Morning Mahiru. Do you know if Mikan's medical supplies have come in yet?” he asks while grabbing some juice from the icebox. He’s just in a button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some pressed black pants. No vest or tie yet. It’s still just too early to be buttoned uptight.

Mahiru’s tea kettle begins to whistle from the open flame stove. The stove is coal-powered in stark contrast to a lot of steam-powered machinery around the hotel. 

“Not sure, you’ll have to ask Sonia. She manages funds and supplies,” Mahiru says while getting up to tend to her kettle.

“Thanks. Any updates on the couple on the second-floor room B-12?” Hajime asks.

“Nope. The Alpha is still having breathing problems. Mikan has advised them to go to the hospital as soon as possible. There’s only so much she can do. Although from what the beta who’s with him has told me, the alpha already had pre-existing conditions,” Mahiru reports while adding leaves to her hot water.

Hajime had seen how disheveled they were when they had walked in. The alpha was coughing up blood as the beta he was with tried frantically to sign them in. Her skirt and corset had been torn and were quickly tied to her shirt. Long ponytails a spiky mess.

Mikan steps into the kitchen. Her long skirt brushing the ground as she slugged in. She’d already started checking on the guests, an apron already filled with notes and medicine.

“G-Good morning,” She stutters out. She also pours herself a glass of tea. Hajime preferred iced drinks since the island was so hot.

“How is everything on the medical end, Mikan?” Hajime asks.

“B-better. Mister Komaeda is showing signs of his h-heat residing. Most people with broken b-bones have l-left for the hospital by n-now. Although s-some are s-s-still in need of heavy treatment,” She replies.

Although Mikan is a nurse, her main goal has been to help develop and test more represents for the different sexes. Things that would make heat and ruts easier to go through. Pain killers were the main fall back for the biological cycles, but having medicine specifically tailored for the type of pain would be very helpful. She had been partnered with a pharmacist from the capital but hasn’t gotten a telegraph in them back since the attacks.

But with the influx of refugees, she’s had to put all of her tests on pause for the moment. Luckily for them once Mikan gets into the zone she’s a healing force to be reckoned with. Honestly calling her a nurse felt like an insult at this point. She’s practically the whole hospital staff rolled into one thing.

But her being a doctor is still frowned upon by some big wigs in the medical field since she was an omega. This is total BS in Hajime’s opinion since she could remove all of their vital organs without a trace of pain if she was so inclined.

“Well, it’s good they’re taking your advice on the medical front at least,” Hajime answers back.

“Indeed it is,” Sonia chirps from the entrance. She’s already fully dressed as well. Full emerald skirts and red embroidered corset solidifying her authority. If anything she was the scariest alpha on the whole island just by sheer political power alone, nevermind the military training. Ha ‘nevermind’.

“Mornin’, Sonia,” Hajime says from the table.

“Good morning everyone. I assume Chiaki is still asleep?” She replies in her usual friendly tone.

“Yeah probably, She was up pretty late helping me with cleaning bedding,” Mahiru responds.

“Well, I’ll just tell you this now. There have been a few telegraphs to the island explaining the collateral damage of the attacks, but not the perpetrator. The death count is terrifyingly high, but most of the residents did escape to surrounding cities and the island,” Sonia reports.

Hajime hisses through his teeth as Sonia explained the extent of the destruction. Massive raging fires from the bombs, homes and entire streets destroyed, as well as people being crushed under buildings or being burnt alive. It was terrifying

Yet that one question still ran through Hajime’s head.

‘Who would do such a thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and noticed some unnamed familiar faces (I’d love to hear your guesses to who they might be)
> 
> As usual, a Comment, kudos, or criticism is greatly appreciated!


	5. Mini chapter (just some quick notes )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick notes about the island and capital and the second sexes of the dr 2 cast

The capital is very similar to England during its industrial revolution to the Victorian era,   
A good way of visualizing it is to think steampunk or Victorian fashion.  
For a direct reference: the town Sophie lives in at the beginning of Howl’s moving castle is basically what I’m going for.

Jabberwock however is a bit looser in its style. Its design is based of Key west, Florida. It’s a port island and is rather hot, so instead of cotton or wool that could be found in the capital, linens are more popular there.

2nd sexes Sdr2 cast:  
Hajime: Alpha   
Nagito: Omega  
Chiaki: Omega  
Teru teru: Beta  
Twogami: Beta  
Fuyuhiko: Alpha  
Peko: Beta  
Mahiru: Beta  
Mikan: Omega  
Ibuki: Beta  
Hiyoko: Omega   
Sonia: Alpha  
Gundam: Alpha  
Soda: Beta  
Nekomaru: Alpha  
Akane: Beta


	6. And so softly I must breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,  
> So I knew I had mentioned this story was going to have a weird uploading schedule at the beginning. But I had been pretty good at getting chapters out for it monthly. Now when I was writing in February it was during the week when storm Uri hit. Now of course things blacked out when I was nearly finished with my drafts and they didn’t save. I could not access a new Google Doc. because of the lack of internet. So I had to rewrite most of my stuff on Onenote. Which took way longer than I was hoping for due to schoolwork. So most of this has been rewrites and transfers between Onenote, google docs., and Grammarly (when one doesn't have a beta highly recommend free grammar checkers, they are a godsend). Please enjoy this chapter anyway!

\--  
Luckily enough for him, Nagito's heat was finally cooling down to a degree. Definitely on the back end of this mess. Tsumiki had checked in on Monaca and him a few minutes ago. Monaca was still fitfully asleep under the spared pillow and blankets. Nagito reaches to brush away the frizziness of her bangs out of her eyes. The humidity has gotten to her hair as much as it has attacked his already messy hair.

He wouldn’t be the first to acknowledge that Monaca looked nothing like her father or siblings. Her features were more rounded and her hair a muted dark green. Although not actively participating in spreading the rumor, he knew of the one about her being born out of wedlock. It wouldn’t surprise him, but now it was up to debate whether or not her family was alive. The rumor didn’t matter now anyway, because Nagito was the only guardian she had left. 

Even if he was in this pathetic state, he would do his best to watch over her. It’s the best he had to offer for her. With all the support the hotel staff is providing them, hopefully, he could find a small job around here to get them some more money. Maybe even working at the hotel itself. He wasn’t particularly bad at cleaning, and of course, he could tutor students around the island.

But he probably shouldn't get over his head yet. Food and some new clothes would be his priority after his heat fully passes. One of the staff members had given Monaca a newer dress. A dull grey dress with long loose sleeves, a skirt, and a small petticoat. It is linen or something similar to it. If it wasn't for his heat he would be switching to linens as well, but he’d rather only have one pair of dirty clothes at the moment. Heats were known for being a touch sweaty.

Earlier Tsumiki had said that there was an actual room opened up for Monaca and him to stay in after his heat was fully over. Moving the nest is never a good idea once an omega is already in heat. A location’s new smells and area can’t be fully analyzed when your head is fogged up in pain. So it just leads to panic because you don’t know how safe you are. 

Nagito has had it happen a few times when he just presented. He was shifting schools at the time, with very little help at that. He had to move from his late parent’s house to a dormitory building at a boarding school of sorts. He didn’t have much of a choice other than to move his nest while moving over. To say the least, those first weeks were unpleasant at best.

Monaca begins to stir softly. Nagito reaches out to put his hand on her shoulder while her eyes blink open. She awakes with a small whimper. Monaca rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she takes in her surroundings. Nagito tries his best to comfort her with his scent. Trying to drive up the general soft mint smell to help Monaca relax. He’s never been great at comforting others, but he tries for Monaca. 

She leans into his touch a little while he assists her into a sitting position. He has a small amount of water left in his thermos and gently hands it to Monaca. She takes it up slowly and drinks her fill for the time being.

“How does getting something to eat sound, Monaca?’ Nagito asks quietly.

“Are you feeling better? She asks curiously.

“I am feeling well enough to help you and myself to breakfast,” He smiles back at her. Her face is a touch neutral, but Nagito can see the small smile creep up on her face as well.

___

Other than her legs hurting worse than they ever have in her life, Monaca was having a good morning. Komaeda was feeling well enough to help her onto her crutches and walk with her,  
Albeit slowly, to the living room around the reception desk. The floral couches with wood framing were comfier than anything back at her house.

Everything back home was stiff and stuffy, and everything was so old that sitting on it wrong would break it. The only stuffy thing about Jabberwock so far was the humidity. It was so heavy she swore she could feel the droplets of water weighing down on her. Her new dress was better attuned to the heat of Jabberwock at least.

Her attention is grabbed when Komaeda suddenly turns his head to the reception desk area. Hinata walks out from the room behind the desk with another Lady with him. She’s tall and imposing. She just radiates confidence in her power. Not to mention her finely embroidered corset and skirts that shimmered like emeralds in contrast to Hinata’s olive green vest and plain pants and shirt.

Obviously, she was someone of importance around here. She holds herself firmly with power. Her face and expression were a stark contrast to her posture though. She was smiling softly and her eyes crinkled slightly at the edges. She looked as though she was having a pleasant conversation rather than overseeing a mansion.

“Ah good morning, Komaeda and Monaca. It’s good to see that you are feeling better. This is Sonia Nevermind,” Hinata says politely. The woman extends a hand to Komeda and then herself. Monaca can help but freeze up slightly. From what she remembers handshaking meant that the person was an Alpha, so wonder she seemed powerful. 

“She’s the head of the staff around here and helps us manage finances and general professionalism,” Hinata comments.

“It is good to meet the both of you. I hope that even with the circumstances your stay has been well. It's certainly keeping Mikan busier than usual, but with all of this practice the hospitals in-town will finally recognize her skill,” She commented wistfully. She has a Northern accent that’s not too hard to point out. Obviously, this wasn’t a problem for her though as she still spoke with confidence as well.

She smells strongly of pine or a warm wooden fire. It reminds her of the fireplace in her study, warm and comforting. Hinata’s citrus scent is present as well, but Miss Nevermind’s scent was so strong it was easy to ignore. With the combination of smells of citrus, mint, and a warm fire it was slightly overwhelming for Monaca. But she took a deep breath and tried toughing it out.

‘Ah, our stay has been as pleasant as possible, Miss Nevermind. I greatly appreciate the help the hotel staff has provided us with. Please do tell Miss Tsumiki we say thank you for her medical help, “ Komaeda says politely. He sounds a little dizzy But his head is probably still foggy from his heat.

Monaca smiles and nods with Komaeda’s statement. Miss nevermind seems pleased with that. 

“Wonderful, I'm glad to hear it. If you need anything from me, I’ll be in my office in the back,” 

“Thank you,”

With that Monaca and Komaeda ate in relative quietness. Toast with some jams spread across it was probably Monaca’s favorite. No weirdly prepared eggs or hams cooked for two days, just some toasted bread. Some people might think that just because her family was wealthy meant she had a wealthy taste, but really she was just a child. She liked sweet things with butter, or lightly salted bread, and even if she did not do it in front of people she would turn her nose up at vegetables.

They were almost one with their food when Komaeda stopped for a moment. He reached a hand to his forehead. He tried to stand but wobbly legs brought him straight down to the floor. Monaca had let out a cry of alarm but knew she couldn’t reach him without assistance.

Luckily Hinata had sensed the commotion and quickly made his way to the sofas.

\-----  
He had heard a thud not just a moment ago. Hajime had figured it was a plate or possibly Monaca’s crutches. But the sound of alarm following it was enough to grab his attention. He had rushed out of the booth to see what had bugged the two guests.

He was not expecting to find Komaeda collapsed on the floor. His white mop of hair covering his face and loose shirt billowing out around him. Hajime panicked and reached for him. Now, he wasn’t thinking about it, but he really shouldn’t forcefully grab an omega in heat, even if it was the back ends of one. It was considered dangerous and forceful as well as a blatant disregard for boundaries.

Hajime figures that finding someone falling unconscious and seeking medical attention is a good enough excuse to ignore it for now. If Komaeda was upset Hajime would make sure to make up for it, but right now they needed to get to Mikan. Komaeda’s body was much lighter than he had expected as he hoisted him with his shoulder.

Most omegas weren’t heavy since it was harder for them to gain muscle or heavy amounts of fat. Komaeda however is at the point where he’s a bit too lightweight for what would be considered healthy. Hajime saves the thought for later as Komaeda’s head rolls onto his shoulder. Dangerously close to his scent glands, it still felt weird even if there were blockers around them.

Most service industry workers wear them so their scent doesn’t overpower people. As well as protecting their glands from attacks from others. Sonia doesn't wear them since she is not always around people, so she could be a touch overbearing.

Komaeda just barely clings to his sides as Hajime practically carries him at his hip to Mikan’s office. And wow, Hajime doesn’t want to sound like a creep, but Komaeda smells nice. Minty in a sort of refreshing way, it's relaxing and sweet. Like Hajime walked into a spa. Now, this would sound weird if Komaeda’s head wasn’t right near Hajime’s face.

Komaeda lets out a pained sound, which just tugs on Hajime's heartstrings even more. Luckily Mikan’s office was right down the hall so she could help him soon. Hajime’s grip tightens as he tries to walk a little faster.

Now to some people, an alpha carrying a practically unconscious omega on their side while they were in heat and not courting would be scandalous. There are a real structures and respect for the rules of relationships and boundaries, and technically Hajime is crossing a bunch of them right now. But as he thought before, helping Komaeda was more important than all of that right now.

But Hajime can’t deny that his cheeks did get a little red at the thought of what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, a comment, or criticism is greatly appreciated 💜
> 
> If you have any questions about world building or characters that I might not get to cover feel free to ask away in Chapter 5’s comment section it’s going to be a sort of Q&A place as well as idea dump for the time being

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and criticism are greatly welcome! <3 
> 
> if you have any questions feel free to ask!


End file.
